Different Than You Thought
by CronoFiction
Summary: It's time everyone stops seeing Romeo as a child. It's time they all see how strong he has grown.He'll make them all see that he can be one of them someone who when push comes to shove and someone threatens his family that he will stand with them all and fight. It's time to show that he's different than they thought.
1. Burning Soul, Raging Lightning

**\- Romeo Watching -**

It was a slow day in the guild, most of the heavy hitters were out on jobs. Team Natsu was out most likely destroying the town of who ever gave them their job. Team shadow gear plus Gajeel and Pantherlily took a joint job with Sylph Labyrinth, when they asked for a skilled linguist Levy jumped at the opportunity Gajeel went along to keep her safe. Even Nab out of all the people in the guild somehow found a job he wanted to do Max, Warren and Reedus joined him.

The only people who were left in the guild were The Thunder God Tribe who were conversing with both Elfman and Lisanna except for Laxus who was half asleep a few tables away exuding an aura of 'stay the hell away', Wakaba and Macao who were passed out from drinking and Cana was still drinking away at a large barrel, Laki and Kinana were talking by the bar as Vigeeter who was the most lively danced, singing that he was dancing a 'boredom dance'

All in all Mira was bored out of her mind a vacant stare on her face as she cleaned the same glass she had been cleaning for the past ten minutes. "Why did all my ships leave me" she cried to the air.

Sighing Mira put the overly clean glass in a cupboard beneath the bar and slumped over the bar dramatically sitting down on a stool she took out a piece of cake she made earlier as a way to keep herself occupied.

After the first few bites Mira lost herself in how good the cake tasted, but her boredom infused mind lost itself in a different way.

"At least I still have you Strawberry cake" Mira said as she cut a small piece off of the cake slice.

' _you will never lose me Mira, I will always love you!'_ said the piece of strawberry cake.

"Oh no" Mira dramatically sighed with the back of her hand to her forehead "What about Erza with her in the way out love cannot last"

' _Erza, that scarlet witch will never be able to keep us apart, I swear it on my delicious frosting'_ said the cake with a 'hand?' on its 'heart?'

"Uh, Mira?" a voice said shocking Mira out of her fantasy. To hide her embarrassment she stuffed the whole piece of cake in her mouth, which was a bad idea, now choking Mira beat her chest as she reached for the over clean glass and filled it with water, downing the whole glass in seconds.

"Sorry about that. What is it you wanted Romeo?" Still rifled with embarrassment Mira skilfully hid it with her contest winning smile. Romeo wasn't having any of it being around her and most of the other members since a young age. He knows when they are hiding something.

"Do you know where I can get something to write with and on? Romeo asked with a coy smile.

Still smiling but with a slight blush, Mira looked under the bar and pulled out a magic quill and some paper "Here you go Romeo. Why do you need them though?" Mira asked.

"I just need to write something down real quick" Mira watched as Romeo wrote two sets of numbers then he handed her back the quill "Thanks, and can I have two slices of cake, please?"

Mira's smile faltered slightly when she saw the smug grin that Romeo was wearing "S-sure let me just get them" Romeo stuffed the piece of paper into one of his pockets and waited for Mira to cut up the cake. When Mira handed Romeo the cakes he thanked her and turned to walk away.

Romeo looked over his shoulder with a grin "For never was a story of such woe than a woman" Romeo pointed at Mira with one of the pieces of cake "Her cake" Romeo raised the cake higher "And this Romeo" with a bow Romeo walked of with a low chuckle.

Mira didn't know how to react. Partly she felt proud knowing that someone who looks up to Natsu would willingly read poetry yet also embarrassed and angry because someone as young as Romeo was able to make fun of her, well that's unacceptable.

Unbeknownst to her Cana had staggered up to the bar "Ey' Mirrra can I get an-" Cana burped "Another barrel Please?" When Mira didn't move Cana slowly reached over and booped her nose "Mi-ra-ja-ne" with every syllable Cana once again booped Mira, which shook her out of her thoughts "What is it Cana?"

Cana held up her empty barrel "More!"

"Fine, give it here"

Cana sat on a stool and leaned her back on the bar "So, what got you all zoned out?" Cana asked leaning her head all the way back so she could look at Mirajane.

Mira placed Canna's new barrel of alcohol on the bar with a huff "Romeo?"

"Why'd you say that like a question?"

"Cana do you know if Romeo and Laxus have ever you know, talked...ever? Mira asked. her previous thoughts of revenge forgotten because of the strange occurrence happening before her.

"Hmm, no. Why?" To answer her question Mira raised Cana's head and pointed it to where Laxus was sitting now no longer alone "Oh?" her barrel forgotten the two women stared at this strange meeting of the could be guild master and the would be salamander.

"What do you think is happening?" Mira asked.

Cana had leaned forward to get a better look. Whatever was happening seemed to have shocked her sober "Shh, I'm trying to get a better look"

"Wow I've rarely seen Laxus make that face" Mira said hiding her laughs behind her hand.

"Hey have you ever noticed that they have similar eyes?" Cana looked to be in thought.

Mira just giggled "What no they- Oh I see it now...Look! they look almost like brothers when Romeo squints his eyes I never noticed that" both her hands were now over her mouth.

"Holy shit! Are they like distantly related or something?" Cana was having a field day with this.

Mira jumped "Hold on I need to check something" before Cana could say anything she was off.

Barely a second later Mira was back slightly out of breath "Di-did I miss anything?"

Cana didn't even spare a glance "Romeo handed Laxus something and got his head boxed"

Mira shrugged "Okay here look" Mira extended her arm covering Laxus with a picture of a younger version of himself so they had a side by side view of a young Laxus and Romeo.

Cana did a spit take "What. The. Fuck" looking away from the picture Cana stared straight into Mira's eyes "It's like they're twins.

Mira gestured to Laki and Kinana calling them over "Look at this" Mira showed them the side by side of Romeo and young Laxus both of them giggled but Kinana stopped to look at older Laxus and Romeo "Have you noticed that they are sitting similarly as well?"

"What!" Cana burst out with and all the girls turned to stare at their new gossip target and true to what Kinana spotted they were indeed sitting almost identically.

"That...That is kinda creepy actually" Laki said.

Cana agreed but Kinana and Mira exchanged confused stares "that's weird he sits differently when he's with Natsu" Mira said "Yeah and I've noticed he sits differently when he's alone or with his dad"

Cana took her once forgotten barrel and took a big chug "So what we all act differently around different people"

Mira looked sceptical "But to change down to the way you sit that's a little...Is Laxus laughing!"

Cana almost dropped her drink but lo and behold the Great Laxus Drayar was laughing along with Romeo to something "That kid is something special to get Laxus to...Did he just guffaw?" like an animal about to be run over by a carriage they couldn't look away.

If Laxus laughing was cause for alarm what Romeo was about to do. The girls watched Romeo stand up take a breath slam his hands on the table once again getting everyone's attention "Laxus" He said

"Fight me!"

* * *

 **\- The Guild Love Child: Laxus -**

I Sighed as I left the guild library years ago before the Tenrou team returned I used to come here to read up on reports of the jobs everyone did to just feel a little closer to everyone else, and maybe when we lost the main guild hall I kinda stole some of the reports...well maybe not some a lot, that was an embarrassing day when I had to clear out most of my closet when we got the guild hall back.

Shaking my head to try to clear it of the look Levy gave me when I told her that I knew where the missing files were and the subsequent incredulous look she gave me when she had to call Gajeel to help clear multiple boxes of said files.

The reason I was in the library was so I could double check my preparations, preparations for what you may ask well that's a spoiler. I was about to try something that would likely end up with me either dying, being greatly injured or earning the respect of one of the strongest mages in the guild and also causing everyone's jaws to drop.

The person this plan is centered around was sitting alone away from his usual group. ' _Hmm, something's wrong with him'_ to anyone else ,except those of The Thunder God Tribe, they would think Laxus was being his old grumpy anti-social self but if there was something I'm proud of it's my ability to reason and deduct.

Laxus was wearing his old headphones that was something slight that most people wouldn't notice but too bad for him I'm not most people.

Thinking that it would be difficult to walk over for no reason I head over to where Mira is working at the bar making. As I got closer however I was subjected to one of the weirdest boredom induced fantasy's I've ever seen.

"At least I still have you Strawberry cake" I watched as Mira theatrically raised a fork of cake.

"you will never lose me Mira, I will always love you!" Mira said in a slightly deeper voice.

"Oh no" Mira dramatically sighed with the back of her hand to her forehead "What about Erza with her in the way out love cannot last" now I was beginning to get embarrassed for her.

'Erza, that scarlet witch will never be able to keep us apart, I swear it on my delicious frosting' Okay that Is enough of that.

"Uh, Mira?" apparently calling her name was a bad idea, because as soon as I did she jumped slightly and stuffed the entire piece of cake into her mouth. I was too shocked to do anything but watched as she took and extremely shiny glass from under the bar filled it with water and chugged it.

"Sorry about that. What is it you wanted Romeo?" Mira tried to hide her embarrassment with a smile, too bad for her I know diversionary tactics.

"Do you know where I can get something to write with and on? I asked a small idea forming in my mind.

Mira pulled out a piece of paper an a magic quill from under the bar "Here you go Romeo. Why do you need them though?" an innocent enough question from anyone else but from Mirajane if I give her anything she could use it as ammunition against me at a later date.

"I just need to write something down real quick" an easy answer that wouldn't give anything away. Quickly I wrote down two frequency's of radio stations that I listen to "Thanks, and can I have two slices of cake, please?" I didn't really need them but the idea I had was just too funny.

She must have seen the smile on my face because she faltered slightly "S-sure let me just get them" putting the piece of paper with the radio stations in my pocket I take the cakes one in each hand when Mira hands me them.

As I turned to walk away I look over my shoulder "For never was a story of such woe than a woman" point at her with one of the cakes "Her cake" I slightly raise said cake "And this Romeo" I turn around give her a bow and walk off before she kills me.

Not stopping to turn around I stop just before Laxus he must have sensed me coming because he has one eye open "What do you want brat?" an expected question.

"Heh, you kinda sound like master"

Laxus' face scrunched up comically clearly he was in though trying to decide if that was an insult or a compliment, after a few seconds he must have chosen which it was "Yeah, I guess that would be something he would say" he straightened up slightly "Again, what do you want"

I shrug which looked a little funny what with me having cakes in both hands "Nothing really, just wondering if you want some cake?" I extend the cake in my right hand towards him, he eyes it suspiciously "Uh, Mira just made it a few minutes ago if you thought I poisoned it or something" I mean really. He takes the cake and starts to stab at it with his fork...Yeah something is wrong.

I take a seat beside him "Sooo, what's got your clouds all stormy?" I would have slapped myself I could have stopped myself from saying that. From his face he didn't catch my meaning "What?"

I sigh "What's wrong, you never use your headphones any more so why today"

Laxus' narrowed eyes widen slightly "Heh, not very blunt are ya kid?" I just smile and shrug.

"Are any of us?" He chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Oh! Here" I reach into my pocket ant pull out the piece of paper "These are two radio stations that I listen to, one of them is run by a guy in town he takes requests and the other is...here just listen" I smile at him as he takes the paper, I point at the frequency that I want him to input.

I watch as he nods and raises a hand up to one side of his headphone and sends a little bit of electricity into the headphones. I smirk and watch as his impassive face changes to one of disgust as he all but rips his headphones off "What the fuck was that tween shit!" I couldn't hold my laughter in.

I would never admit it but at that moment I realized why people say that Natsu is a bad role model. As a fist collided with the back of my head bashing it into the table "Ow, What the hell was that for!"

He smirked and lowered his fist "For being a little shit that's why, who the fuck listens to this shit anyway?"

"Girls my age I think, the woman who runs the station is in my boo-" I cough "I saved the woman from my dads terrible pick up lines" He raised an eyebrow at my less than subtle cough. But when I said 'dad' Laxus looked down slightly with a scowl.

"What about the other one if it's more of this tween shit I'm not listening to it" The cringe on his face almost made me laugh "Nah, like I said the guy who runs it is cool I usually listen to it when I'm training or just doing nothing really. He has this weird ability to put on music that fits your mood its kinda creepy actually"

He looked skeptical but raised his hand to magically change stations "Pretty good stuff, with all the shit that's been happening I haven't really had much time to catch up on the seven years of music I missed"

"Well I have a lot of compact lacrima's since they were one of the few things I bought with the money I got when I went on jobs with Alzack and Bisca. I can lend you a few If you want?"

Laxus snorted "Thanks kid, you're pretty chill for a mini salamander" He then uncharacteristically tussled my hair.

"Uh, thanks I guess" I just took that as a compliment "So, why aren't you over with the rest of them?" I said pointing at the other members of The Thunder God Tribe.

"Eh, I'm just dealing with some shit" Laxus said closing his eyes again. He was trying to deflect the question

I think for a second "Is it something to do with your dad?" Laxus' eyes shot open and stared into mine.

"How the fu-?" He stopped what he was about to say when he saw me gesture towards him, basically saying he just told me himself by reacting "You act like Natsu but are so much smarter...and I'm not sure if that's a good thing"

"I'll take it as a good thing" I never would have expected to be praised this much by Laxus of all people "So why are you brooding about your dad?"

Laxus scowls at me "Hey, I'm not brooding, I never brood"

Giving him my most impassive face I gesture around at everyone else and then at his hunched over solitude form.

Laxus grit his teeth and let loose a breath from behind them "It's my old man's birth day today and...I'm just dealing with that okay?"

I blinked my eyes "I...I honestly did not think you would actually tell me what was wrong...Just wow"

Laxus chuckled "Cocky little shit"

I grinned "Why not just get it over with send your condolences and a batch of flowers?"

The face Laxus gave me was a look of 'really?' "In case you didn't know my pops is a complete and utter prick, why the hell would I send him flowers"

My grin widened "Because wouldn't that just piss him right off, it would give you something to do and be hilarious"

Laxus for the first time since I could remember actually full on laughed his guffaw caught the attention of everyone else in the guild and I couldn't help but join in on his laughter "I was right you are a cocky little shit" after he finished laughing he gave me a grin "I might just do that, thanks kid"

I gave him a smile and stood up from my seat "No problem" then realising that this was my chance, I steeled myself and took a breath "Laxus" I said as I slammed my hands on the table "Fight me!"

* * *

 **\- Romeo's Guide To Defeating Fairy Tail: Laxus** -

The entire guild went still, most from shock others from their still inebriated brains processing what just happened. After a few seconds of silence, where even Makarov who had peeked out of his office to see what wasn't making a commotion, burst into laughter .

"What, what's so funny?" Romeo was confused, he looked around and saw that even his drunken father had awoken and was laughing.

Laxus had a manic grin on his face as he grabbed Romeo by the shoulder "Well, that was outta nowhere" Laxus stood from his seat and rolled his shoulders "Cant say I was expecting you to have the balls to even think of fighting me"

Romeo glared "And why not?"

Cracking his knuckles Laxus chuckled evilly "Well your just a snotty little kid and would just end up getting the shit beat out of you if you even tried"

Romeo's clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "Wendy and Chelia are kids as well what about them, huh?"

Stretching his arms out next Laxus raised an eye brow "Easy, they are Slayers it's as simple as that" Laxus said shaking his head "Not only is their magic stronger but also their physical strength, so they have a chance"

Romeo closed his eyes and took a breath "So just because they are Slayers that means that they're better than me?"

"I said they have a chance to win against me but it's only a small one" to make his point he brought two of his fingers as close together as they could without touching "But you" he brought his fingers together "No chance"

"Laxus, you know that's not-"Mira began to say before she was interrupted by a still drunken Macao "You kick his ass son!" Wakaba whispered into his ear "Laxus?" Macao squinted at Romeo "Do you want to die?" he then passed out again Wakaba soon followed. Romeo face palmed at his embarrassing father.

Laxus flexed his hand and electricity started to jump from his fingers "So we doin' this? Because if we are don't think I'm gonna hold back"

Romeo gulped "I-I don't expect you to" after taking a breath to calm himself Romeo pointed out the doors "Out front in ten minutes, okay?"

Laxus walked past him "Fine your death wish though" he then went up to the bar and asked for a drink.

Romeo walked back into the library ignoring anyone who tried to talk with him.

When Romeo entered the library and closed the door he slumped to the ground and grabbed his chest to try and calm his nerves. After a minute he took a deep breath and stood going over to a desk near the back of the room where a satchel bag was stashed away, hidden behind the desk "You can do this" Romeo said taking another breath and climbing out one of the windows.

A little over 9 minutes passed before the doors to fairy tail burst open and everyone who was there that day filed outside armed with a few tables and chairs so they would be able to still drink and also watch the fight.

Laxus downed a mug of alcohol and walked into the center the street glaring at anyone who looked at him. The citizens of Magnolia ever wondering about what the trouble makers of Fairy Tail would do next, were correct in vacating the street and watching what was happening from the safety of their homes.

The guild applauded when Romeo exited the guild, he smiled and waved scratching his chin in embarrassment.

"Kick his ass Romeo" Cana shouted.

"You better not hurt him too bad, got that Laxus?" Mira said in a stern voice.

Laxus waved her off, watching as Romeo approached him "Last chance to back out kid, you sure you really want to do this?"

Romeo hiked up the satchel bag a clinking sound could be heard from it "I'm pretty sure"

With a tilt to his head Laxus looked at Romeo and the satchel "What's that?"

Romeo smirked "You think I could win in an even fight against you, that's funny"

The air around Laxus humidified and a pressure could be felt around him, loud pops and sparks of electricity started to emanate from Laxus's body "Well if you're sure come at me with all you got, I'll even let you have the first hit"

"Dude, that was so cliche" Romeo had to stop and shake his head in disappointment, the Fairy Tail onlookers started booing Laxus at his over used line.

"Hey! I'll kick all your asses if you don't shut your mouths" While Laxus was distracted Romeo took the initiative **"** **Red** **&** **Blue** **Fire** **-** **Steam** **Smoke** **Bomb!"** Laxus who at the last second raised an arm to defend against Romeo's attack what he wasn't expecting was after the initial heat of the attack for the flames to explode into a cloud of searing damp steam.

"Gah" Laxus's hands came up to cover his eyes from the stinging steam. With a growl Laxus listened for Romeo's foot steps and extended one of his fists when he heard a slight scuffling **"** **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!"** There was a **-** Click- and the sound of his attack striking its mark.

"Holy shit" Laxus could hear Cana exclaim and other members of the guild gasp but Laxus wasn't able to see with his stinging eyes. While Laxus was still occupied with clearing his eyes Romeo took the opportunity to strike **"Purple Flare –** **Purple Lasso!"** gritting his teeth and straining his muscles Romeo roared as Laxus felt the weightless feeling of flying or in this instance being thrown.

Laxus's body went into auto pilot as it righted itself mid air falling on his feet like a cat. Finally able to open his now bloodshot eyes he was able to see a blurry outline of Romeo "Nice trick punk but playtimes over" Rearing back Laxus Sucked in a huge breath once again hearing that -Click- sound **"Lightning Dragons Roar!"**

Laxus grinned as Romeo jumped into the air straight at his attack "Yeah I guess your right" Romeo's clam voice surprised Laxus and was again surprised when two spikes struck the ground next to him, Laxus looked back up to see a familiar sight his lightning roar was directed not at Romeo but at the metal spikes "Heh, you get this idea off Gajeel?"

When Romeo landed was panting slightly his mind running at a million miles a second "Hmm? Oh yeah since he and Natsu were able to beat you, I thought why not and had Gajeel make these spikes for me" Romeo flourished the final metal spike and threw away the satchel bag. With a yell Romeo ran straight at Laxus.

"Is he stupid?" one of the civilian on lookers said before the drunken members of Fairy Tail started throwing empty mugs at them, Makarov had to yell to get everyone's attention.

Laxus trying to pre-empt Romeo's next move dodged out of the way when he threw the final spike and grinned "Nice try brat but you're gonna have to try harder than that" Laxus reared back his sight returned Romeo to close to dodge his next attack, Romeo crouched low and gritted his teeth "I am trying!" he yelled.

Romeo's magic flared the magic circle expanding around both his and Laxus's bodies **"Purple Flare Improvised Technique – Dragnet!"** The crowd oohed and awed as Laxus fell right into Romeo's trap the metal spikes glowed purple and tendrils of magic sprung from them and wrapped multiple times around Laxus's body dragging him to the ground.

Romeo placed a palm to the ground and pushed himself to his feet "So...how much chance do I have of beating you now?" He panted out before lighting his fists with his magic **"Rainbow Fire Volly!"** Taking the chance he created Romeo shot all he had at the prone restrained Laxus.

Laxus's body shook from the multiple blows. When Romeo finally stopped his onslaught he was panting heavily from the strain of using that much magic. The Fairy Tail members tried to get a closer look at what just happened "Holy crap! Romeo?" having ran as soon as they heard fighting Team Natsu joined in with the crowd of Fairy Tail members and their rambunctious leader was yelling his support for his young admirer.

Gray and Erza joined in with the crowd egging Romeo on while Lucy and Wendy worried over why Romeo was even fighting Laxus. Wendy was already poised to go and heal both Romeo and Laxus when Charla stopped her "Those Idiots aren't done yet" True to what she said Romeo staggered back as the his purple net started to strain.

Laxus's face was marred with scrapes and scratches blood was leaking from his wounds, but he pushed through the pain and broke free of Romeo's net. Roaring Laxus sent out a large wave of electricity blasting an unprepared Romeo back across the street.

Romeo tried to stand but the shock of Laxus's attack had paralysed him. In a flash of light Laxus disappeared from his spot on the ground Romeo gulped and his eyes shot left and right trying to find his opponent, a strong hand grasped him by the back of the neck and Romeo flailed his limbs about trying to free himself but was stilled by the hand gripping even harder "Gotta admit that was better than anything I thought you could do nice job Romeo" Laxus was breathing heavier and slower showing how far Romeo had pushed him "Too bad this little match is over"

Romeo's eyes widened as he gasped for breath but to avail, realising he was out of options his limbs went limp. Laxus laughed "I'm glad we both agree, goodnight Romeo" Laxus reared his fist back **"Roaring Thunder!"** At this close of a range there was no way for Romeo to dodge taking the damage full on Laxus had to let go of Romeo because of all the force behind his punch, Romeo sailed far away from Laxus hitting the wall of a house cracking the wall and slumping to the floor.

"Heh, you're gonna be one helluva mage someday kid" Laxus flinched and grabbed his ribs and groaned when the pain doubled "What the-" Looking at his hand a grim looking gnarled black and white flame had spread from his hand, chest and was continuing to spread farther by the second. The pain was low and there was barely any heat coming from the flames but they were heavy so very heavy.

The Guild was shocked silent watching as Laxus tried to put out the flames but couldn't as they spread faster than he could put them out, slowly Laxus started to bend and then fell to one knee his arms falling to the side unable to hold the weight of the flames.

A coughing sound came from the wall where Romeo was where he staggered to his feet using one of the spikes he used to bing Laxus as a crutch "...-Hah-...-Hah-...-Hah-..." taking a shuddering breath after every step Romeo slowly made his way over to Laxus.

"What the hell is this SHIT!" Laxus yelled while trying to claw the flames from his body to no avail. When Laxus started clutching his chest writhing on the ground the Guild started to worry "Charla I need to help him!" Charla was looking at Romeo with worried eyes "Not yet child you saw what happened when Laxus tried to put out the fire" Wendy bit her lip and started shaking with worry.

Romeo fell next to Laxus's body which was groaning from the strain of the fire "I'm sorry for using this on you I've only ever used it once and was too scared to ever use it again" Romeo took a gulp of air "It's called **'Monochrome** **Fire** **-Soul Burn'** Totomaru told me that Rainbow Fire is a special type of magic, it may not be the strongest of fire magics, but it has unlimited potential" Romeo shook from the strain of trying to raise his arms on his arms were the same cold, heavy black and white flames.

"Gah!" spitting up some blood Romeo had to bite his tongue to focus his mind "Here's the bad thing about this spell...I don't really know how to get rid of the flames without doing something very painful" Romeo had no idea if anyone was listening but braced himself as he gripped Laxus's now unconscious body...For a second nothing happened then Romeo screamed in pain, slowly the black and white flames were drained from Laxus's body and was transferred onto Romeo's.

With a loud roar of pain Romeo forced the flames to dissipate when he was finished his arms and legs were shaking from the pain his hands still on Laxus's body he starts casting another spell. Wendy no longer able to watch ran up and kneeled next to Romeo and started to heal him, Romeo looked her in the eyes, his were tearing up and took her hands "Please heal Laxus first" Romeo whispered.

Breathing heavily Romeo pushed his body passed its limits **"Rainbow Fire – Hearth Heal"** Romeo's hands assumed a faint warm glow as a gentle flame emanated from his hands. Wendy could feel the calming warmth flowing from Romeo through her and into Laxus, If she had to describe it it was like returning home and falling asleep by the fire all her worries melting away.

Romeo kept this up until Laxus's breathing evened out, then his eyes started getting blurry he gripped Wendy's hands and leaned on her shoulder causing her to blush said blush was instantly wiped from her face when she saw the glazed over look on Romeo's face "Romeo are you okay?"

She instantly started trying to heal him but now it felt strange and cold even with the heat her healing magic naturally emitted.

"Thanks for helping Wendy I don't know how I would have healed him by myself" Romeo reached up with shaking hands and touched Wendy's cheek shocking her with the burning heat his hand was producing.

"N-n-no problem, heh" She said gulping in Embarrassment.

Romeo gave her a toothy grin and a little chuckle "I did it, I won" he laughed.

Wendy smiled "Yes you did, I always knew you could"

Romeo's grin dropped slightly "You're very pretty you know that?" Romeo said moving the hand that was on her cheek to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Wendy was just gaping like a fish her mouth wide open and her face beet red "Ah wha-wha...Y-y-y-you're delirious...ha ha haaa you've lost your mind" she gulped swallowing her embarrassment.

Romeo gave her a beautiful smile "I love the colour blue" And after saying that he passed out.

"Romeo?" Wendy asked "Romeo!" she shook him lightly afraid something had happened, but was put at ease when he lightly started snoring.

The rest of the guild who where obviously directly behind Wendy burst out into hysterics Macao and Natsu each sporting matching heavy bags of jewels all but flung themselves at Romeo's unconscious body.

Wendy having forgotten that everyone was watching wrapped her arms around her head to hide her face when all the females and some males started asking questions, the loudest voice was Mira who had the body of the unconscious Laxus over her shoulder.

Makarov who was still shocked at seeing his grandson be beaten by one of the youngest members finally acted "Alright, you brats! Get these two to the infirmary and Jet go fetch Porlyusica just to check if there was anything Wendy missed alright?"

Macao carried his son Natsu looking over his shoulder like a worrying mother. Mira followed right after still gushing and smiling all the while. Wendy who had tried to escape was escorted into the guild by a Calvary of female members each one sporting what was to her worrying grins.

As the guild cleared the tables and chairs from the road Makarov surveyed the damages it was less than what usually was destroyed in one of these impromptu bouts Natsu usually the one burning everything around him, but it was still a large amount of damages which made the master cry "Stupid brats!"


	2. The Fires Of The Soul

**This is for Greg27 who posted a review for me to continue, hope you like it - CRONO**

* * *

With a groan Romeo blinks awake. Blurry eyed he tries to move gasping through his teeth lightly at the pain. Squinting lightly Romeo looks around to try and gain his bearings. Turning his head to the left Romeo sees Porlyusica with her back turned to him as she binds Laxus in a layer of bandages.

When Romeo goes to push himself up but finds that his arms heavily bandaged across his chest, when Romeo tried to push himself from his bed a pair of soft hands gently pushed him back down "Romeo please don't move you're injured" Turning his head to the side Romeo comes face to face with the frantic eyes of Wendy Marvell as she looks over Romeo making sure he didn't reopen any of his wounds.

"You shouldn't even be awake right now or even have been able to move, you had a small case of Magic Deficiency Disease, if I'd known how drained you were I wouldn't have let you help me with healing Laxus" Wendy straightens out the blanket covering Romeo making sure he gets comfortable.

A bout of nausea hit Romeo causing his eyes to become cloudy once more. Wendy was ready with some healing magic to stem the fever that was beginning to show on Romeo's face. There was little Romeo could do but stare up at her face as his light headed mind began to converse with his traitorous heart, with slow and tired movement Romeo raised his right arm and lightly poked the crease that formed between the eyes of a concentrating Wendy shocking her slightly. Wendy narrowed her eyes when she noticed the fevered enjoyment that was evident on Romeo's face, Romeo still had yet to remove his hand but Wendy determined to win his battle of attrition continued with her healing even with the blush that was steadily building up her neck.

"Okay that's enough flirting, you brats" Porlyusica said causing Wendy who had been focused on Romeo to jump and Romeo's hand to fall limp on the bed "Stupid kid always gets like this when he overworks himself, acts like a drunk" Romeo true to what she said turned to Porlyusica with a toothy smile which turned to a grimace when pain shot up his back "Heh, that's what ya get stupid kid"

Wendy was looking at Porlyusica waiting for instruction not looking anywhere in Romeo's direction which caused him to pout. When Romeo's other hand came out from under the sheet to scratch at his itchy arm Porlyusica slapped it down causing Romeo to suck in a gasp of pain "No scratching you'll just irritate the skin and me. Wendy you can go and tell everyone that they're alright I'll stay and make some final checks"

Wendy nodded and speed walked to the door sparing one last look at Romeo before she closed the door.

Porlyusica as gently as the ornery old lady could put Romeo's hands back under the sheet "You're an idiot you know right remember what happened last time you used that spell almost killed you, I spent a whole week with you fading in and out of consciousness. Soul magic is volatile and extremely dangerous, I thought I told you that" Porlyusica was angry even the slightly delirious Romeo could tell.

With a course voice Romeo tried to speak "I-I'm sorry"

Porlyusica scoffed "Well you should be that magic is ancient and very dark...I still don't know where you learned it" Porlyusica sighed "Well we're lucky you have a strange way to quickly jump back from a fight, case and point how you are even conscious right now"

Romeo laughed lightly but coughed when he pain came back. Porlyusica sighed again "You knew this might happen so why even try, why put yourself in danger?"

Romeo closed his eyes for a second but opened them a second later and stared at Porlyusica with meaning "I had to...To try" Romeo took a second to catch his breath "To prove to them"

Porlyusica knew where this was going she'd seen it with almost all of the children while they were growing "To prove what child"

Strength slowly fading from Romeo he still held eye contact with Porlyusica "To prove...That I'm...Strong" Head lolling to the side Romeo loses consciousness.

Moving hair out of his eyes Porlyusica spoke softly "You are strong"

A presence at he back made her look over her shoulder "That soul magic he used what is it?"

The electrifying stare of Laxus made Porlyusica frown, sight and pull up a chair to sit down beside Laxus "Truthfully I don't even know, I poured days into trying to find something anything on the magic I even had a few of my contacts in the council look around and nothing" The complicated look on Poryusica's face kept Laxus from speaking "Finally though Totomaru Romeo's teacher gave the first and only piece of information we have on the magic-"

 **Fire is the magic of emotion and emotion comes in many shades and colours to control the fire of emotion one must know their own soul only then can they view the full spectrum of the rainbow.**

Laxus snorts "Well that's fucking nothing"

Porlyusica sighs "All we know is that his Rainbow Fire magic is stronger than we know, even Totomaru has never fully unlocked the secrets of the magic"

Laxus hummed and looked over at Romeo's sleeping form "You said the kid almost died from it before, how?"

Porlyusica groaned knowing that she'd have to talk before she could leave "Fine, but you don't speak of this to anyone" Laxus nods.

* * *

 _Four years ago._

* * *

 _Romeo is angry, pushing his way through the bramble and brush of the forest's of magnolia. His angered laboured breaths heave as he pushed his way not caring as broken branches and sharp sticks cut at his legs. Emotions raging Romeo turns and punches the nearest tree, pain races up his arm and into his brain the tree shakes slightly from the force but the only change is four indents from where his knuckles met with bark._

 _A growl flows from the pre-teens mouth "Come on, **Red Fire!** " Again and again Romeo punches the tree trying to force some semblance of magic to form "I'm angry, okay!" He punches the tree again "SO!" again "WHY!" again "WONT!" again "YOU!" and again "WORK!" _

_Breaths coming out heaving as blood began to drip from his injured knuckles Romeo rests his head on he battered bark of the tree he's been abusing "Why?" Totomaru had tried to teach him a new colour of rainbow fire this time it was one he'd been looking forward to **Red Fire** the reason because it was the closest colour to Natsu. Again Totomaru said to find a certain memory that incites Romeo with anger, so Romeo chose when everyone had given up on the Tenrou team and had told him to stop hoping that they would come back._

 _Again and again for hours he and Totomaru tried to no avail even Totomaru was stumped because whenever they tried..._

 _With a roar Romeo once again punched the tree this time an essence of magic flickered hope surged through Romeo but that hope was crushed as once again the magic that erupted from his hands wasn't **Red Fire** but a raging **Blue Fire** "WHY!" screaming at his fists Romeo drops to his knees "Why?"_

 _A low fizzling sound came from his hands when Romeo opened his eyes he could only stare angrily at them on the ground under his hands was a small growing pile of frozen tears. Shaking the magic from his hands Romeo stood "Stop, you aren't that small crybaby any more you are a proud member of Fairy Tail"_

 _Turning to the battered and bruised tree once again with a reinvigorated will Romeo reared back to throw another punch at the tree._

 _With a cacophonous roar his fist flew and time seemed to slow as his eyes blurred and a cold feeling welled up from the very centre of his being flowing directly to and through his hands. The seconds that followed were terrifying for the young boy who expected the cold feeling to once again be from **Blue Fire** what came instead was a calm all encompassing **Black Fire** that licked and wrapped itself around the tree and the hand that was touching the tree._

 _The cold feeling dissipated as fear spread through Romeo's being as the black flames jumped from the tree and onto Romeo, jumping away from the tree Romeo tried to shake off the fire to no avail, when he tried to wipe off the fire with his other hand once again the fire jumped growing larger and larger by the second._

 _Romeo cried and shouted for help out of fear. Luckily while on his temper walk he subconsciously found his way close to Porlyusicas hut, Porlyusica who had began to grow angrier and angrier at the very obnoxious brat that found his way burst out of her hut to give him a beating but stopped when she noticed the eerie visage of darkness that was burning around the boy and a nearby tree._

 _With quick and meaningful movements Porlyusica made her way to the panicking boy "Stop moving you idiot!" Romeo who was shuffling left and right while on his knees held his arms close to his chest as if to keep warm from a powerful snowstorm._

 _Quickly searching her mind for possible remedy's and causes of this black flame that seemed to suck the happy memories from her very being leaving only sadness to remain. Shaking her head she looks to Romeo a boy who sometimes annoys her with his presence whenever he feels like it "Who caused this, boy answer quickly"_

 _Romeo could only look franticly into her eyes as the flames slowly spread around his body "I-I-I-I" That was all he could say through chattering teeth._

 _Porlyusica cursed "If this is your magic you must stop it" The look of horror Romeo sent her was enough of an answer as she needed "You must I'll help. Now close your eyes" Romeo shook his head "Do it!" Porlyusica shouted and Romeo quickly complied._

 _Taking a breath Porlyusica raised Romeo's head and put it on her lap and her hands on his shoulders "Now I need you to concentrate Romeo can you do that?" Romeo's eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritted but he nodded "Good now I need you to take all the flames into your body" Romeo's eyes shot open a shocked question on his lips but Porlyusica stopped him "Just do it!"_

 _The seconds were agonising as Porlyusica hoped that her idea would work, since it was his magic he should be able to stop it. Slowly but surly the black flames began to dissipate starting from the boys hands but right before the flames dissipated for good they reached Porlyusicas finger tips and the sensation was one she never wanted to feel again, like the cold was taking all her happiness was being drained directly into the black void but luckily for her the flames around Romeo's body were completely gone._

 _Taking a second to breathe she helped raise Romeo to his feet one problem solved one left turning to the tree that had large chunks punched out of it she could see that the black flames that were on it had luckily not spread very far "Romeo I need you to do it again" Romeo shook his head from side to side swallowing a lump that was forming in his throat._

 _Grabbing his one of his hands in each of hers Porlyusica took a breath "You need to if we don't want this to spread, I'm sorry" gasping for breath Romeo nodded, with that both of them reached into the darkness as it slowly was drained into Romeo._

* * *

Present Day.

* * *

"Like I said after that he was unconscious for a week and I was all over the place trying to understand what that magic was"

When Porlyusica finished her story Laxus was silent for a minute "That spell made me remember things that I had locked away brought back pain I forgot made me relive terrible memories" Laxus looked over to the sleeping Romeo "It made me want to die"

Porlyusica nodded a small tear falling from her eye "I know"

Laxus clenched a fist "If he ever tries this shit again I wont go easy on him"

Porlyusica sighed "See that you do, and when he wakes up I'm going to give him a piece of my mind"

Rising to her feet Porlyusica gives Laxus a final look over "The colour will return to normal in a week" She said pointing to his bandaged body and some yet to be covered black splotches on his skin "Keep warm and...Keep happy"

Laxus waved her off with a "Yeah, yeah" Which made her 'thwap' him over head with her staff.

Opening the door she grumbled under her breath but also heard a loud shuffling from behind the door opening it she sees Wendy and a few others had been listening in and had fallen over while trying to get away "Move it you brats" and just like that in a cloud of dust almost everyone had gone the only one remaining was the person who Porlyusica had grabbed by the arm "Wendy could you look after those two while I talk to Makarov" Even though it was a question she didn't phrase it like a question leaving one answer. Wendy nodded "O-okay, no problem" with a smile she made her way into the infirmary.

The week or so that Romeo and Laxus were in the infirmary not much happened in the guild just the odd brawl or two impromptu competitions and other Fairy Tail happenings.

Wendy who was looking after both Laxus and Romeo had the deciding vote on when they could be released and kept them in a day longer just to be sure much to both Laxus and Romeo's chagrin.

Stretching his body Romeo was happy to finally leave that stuffy room Laxus' constant gaze had become unnerving after the first day taking a deep breath Romeo followed behind Wendy as she announced to the guild that he and Laxus were both okay.

The loud cheering was normal for Fairy Tail and Romeo was happy that things were finally back to normal. He was quickly enveloped in a hug from his father who was happy at his discharge Laxus was similarly glomped, instead by three pairs of arms each belonging to a member of the thunder god tribe which was kinda funny yet also heart warming even when Laxus complained and pushed each of them off.

After his father was done it seemed almost everyone wanted to congratulate him on not only on his recovery but also his victory against Laxus. When he was finally able to get away from everyone he slumped himself down at the bar next to Cana "Oh, hey Romeo congratz on a successful recovery" She raised her mug with a cheer. Romeo knew a mug meant that Cana was getting Mira to hide the best stuff which caused Romeo's brow to rise, when Romeo went to look around to find the reason Cana wanted to hide her alcohol Cana draped an arm over his shoulder and laughed calling over Mira "Hey Mira get Romeo a drink for a successful recovery"

Mira hummed and peered behind Cana to look at Macao "Hmm okay but only one" Cana cheered and both Romeo and Mira sighed Romeo thanked Mira when she handed him a mug of frothy liquid while drinking someone took the seat at the other side of Romeo and ordered a drink saying he wanted it 'Soooon' Romeo spit swallowed the alcohol that was in his mouth and started coughing shocking Cana into patting his back.

Pointing to both Cana's mug and Toby Horhorta of Lamia scale Romeo whispered to Cana "So that's why" Cana quickly realised what Romeo meant and grabbed him by the lips which cased him to laugh, a little smile forming on his mouth as Cana leaned in to his ear "Shh, be quiet I'm saving the good stuff for when they leave, I don't want to share"

When Cana let go of Romeo's lips he burst out in laughter Toby who was next to Romeo backed away but went on normally thinking that it was usual Fairy Tail weirdness. Cana narrowed he eyes at Romeo and flicked him between the eyes "Hey! Ow, that hurt"

Cana gave a humph "Good, you deserved it for almost giving away the secret of my babies"

Romeo who was rubbing where Cana flicked turned around to finally survey the guild "I thought something was off, why is Lamia Scale here?" Romeo asked.

Cana turned her head and pointed her half empty mug at Romeo "Well Wendy had a concert yesterday but thanks to a certain someone postponed it to look after them, well Chelia came to see what was wrong and the rest of her guild followed for a visit"

Eyes widening Romeo groaned, he remembered that most of Fairy Tail were going to go and see Wendy and Chelia perform on stage but thanks to his fight with Laxus he'd kept Wendy here to look after them. Sighing Romeo placed his mug down next to Cana "You can have it" Romeo said pointing to his mug of alcohol making Cana cheer in glee "I need to go say sorry" While drinking from both mugs Cana said goodbye.

As Romeo made his way over to the bench were Wendy and Chelia were sitting a feeling of dread went down his spine the source the smirking face and evil revenge filled eyes of Chelia Blendy who had noticed him making his way over to where she and Wendy were sitting. Romeo had stopped just close enough to hear what they were saying, when Chelia with a smile on her face leaned to say something to Wendy "So basically you stayed to look after Romeo?"

Both Wendy and Romeo shot up straight and stared at Chelia with wide eyes "Because if you did I want you to know that Rom-" Before she could finish Romeo had scrambled up grabbed Chelia around the mouth and stomach as he dragged her out of the guild a forced smile on his face, he forced a high pitched "Sorry" To a confused Wendy, while Chelia was laughing behind Romeo's hand.

With a slam all sound was silenced as the doors to the guild were opened and quickly closed. Eyes met with eyes around the room in a giant silent conversation before like a stampede the windows were filled to the brim with he prying eyes of two guilds as they wondered on what just happened.

* * *

 **Next time Romeo Watching: Chelia, The Guild Love Child:Chelia and Romeo's Guide to defeating Fai-Lamia Scale**


	3. Dancing Fire, Howling Winds

**-Romeo Watching-**

The stampede of magically super powered humans pushed, shoved and kicked for a spot to look out one of the windows at Romeo and Chelia. Suffice to say many of the mages were bruised or worse when faced with the gossip hungry hoard of 'concerned' guild women.

"Okay stop -Ow- pushing and -Damn it- **That's enough!** " Mira having lost her temper went **Satan Soul** before taking a breath dropping the form and pointing to the other windows "Seriously, we have other windows why are you all pushing to this one"

There was an all-around cacophony of 'Sorry's', blushing faces and people kicking the dirt in embarrassment, all except Erza who had bought an entire cake to eat.

"He just tossed her into the air" there was barely a second before every single window that was facing the front of the guild was filled to the brim with prying eyes "Wow that kids got some beefy arms the girl sure is flying" A random guild member whistled.

"Well duh, me and him have been training together for months now" Natsu preened from his perch at the very top of the left most window "I bet he could beat any newbies with his hands tied behind his back"

A snort came from one of said newbies "Yeah right, he's like what fourteen I sincerely doubt he can beat any of us"

Laxus who was right beside the unnamed newbie punched him in the face knocking him out "He better be able to beat you" Laxus crossed his arms and glared out of the window "He won against me"

Two legs kicked Laxus in either sides of his face as both Mira and Cana who had climbed on his shoulders to get a better view sneered at him "Stop moving idiot you're gonna make us fall!" Cana said half looking at him.

"Oh, she's coming down!" Outside the window Chelia who has been laughing even whilst in the air was finally making her decent "What's Romeo doing with that rock?"

"Admiring it?" Wakaba guessed.

Macao hit him upside the head "Idiot he's testing its weight"

"Yeah, but why?" Lucy said with a tilt of her head, before sighing "Please tell me he's not?"

"Come on do it!" Bickslow shouted along with his babies.

Around the guild there was a slow rumble of 'do it'

Outside the guild Romeo could hear his guild egging him on. With a smirk Romeo wound up the shot like a professional and let it loose.

The two guilds cheered, but then a few of them groaned. "Wow he really messed that up" said the newbie that was knocked out by Laxus.

Laxus and most of the other members just glared at him "You should really just shut up...uh?" Laxus looked at the guy trying to remember his name.

The guy sighed "Dave"

Laxus snorted "You should get that changed we don't really like most 'Dave's' "

Dave harrumphed and pointed out the window "He still missed"

"I don't think so" Alzack said smiling knowingly at his wife.

"What?" just at that moment Chelia gracefully landed, turned around and got a face full of cobble around the guild everyone flinched and 'oohed' "How? He missed!" Dave shouted.

Bisca laughed "First rule of shootin' at a movin' target: lead the shot"

Dave clicked his tongue "Whatever"

"Shut up!" Erza threw a sword into the ground right behind where Dave was standing. He whimpered at it. "I'm trying to listen!" Erza said as she put her ear to the glass.

Others followed suit trying to hear what was quickly becoming a shouting match between the two guild kids.

Wendy sighed from her spot between Gajeel and Levy "They're always like this whenever they see each other" Charla huffed crossing her arms from her seat on top of Wendy's head "I swear they're almost as bad as Natsu and Gray" Both guys shouted 'Hey we are not like that' at the same time before glaring at each other and starting a rumble in the middle of the guild.

Levy furrowed her brow "I didn't know that they even knew each other"

Wendy hummed "I think they met a few years before we returned from Tenrou, but they had a pretty big argument a week before we came back"

"What did they argue about?" Gajeel asked trying to look disinterested.

Wendy giggled at him, but then looked at the ground sadly "She was fed up with his attitude and was trying to get him to give up on wait-" Wendy was cut off by a growl and the sounds of the front doors opening.

Dave was there glaring at everyone "I swear all you people do is gossip and laze around all day! Some 'Strongest Guild in Fiore' I joined for glory not to watch a brat and wonder on his love life" With that Dave left slamming the doors shut.

Wendy pouted "Well that was rude I was still speaking" Charla nodded "Some people I swear"

Around the guild there were nods and sounds of agreement.

"Ohh, looks like Dave has joined the argument" Cana cooed swaying drunkenly on Laxus' right shoulder as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Where was I? Oh, um Chelia wanted Romeo to move on and try and give up on waiting for us to come back" Wendy put a finger to her lips in thought "I think she said she wanted to bring him out of his shell because she saw a few glimpses of my Romeo"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her "Your Romeo?"

Wendy Blushed at her mishap "I-I-I mean, our Romeo!" She looked around but everyone was just grinning at her "That Romeo!" She pointed out side at Romeo who was glaring standoffishly at Dave "Happy Romeo!" Seeing that no one was going to forget what she said Wendy hid her face in her hands.

Charla patted Wendy on her head then gasped "Dave just flashed Chelia"

"What?!" all at once the angry faces of every person in the guild looked out the window. Cana guffawed "With his magic, you idiots!" there was an audible sigh in the guild.

Evergreen who while watching was doing her nails looked up "Looks like the kid's angry, you think that they're gonna butt heads?" She asked Elfman.

"I-" Before he could answer Romeo reared back and head-butted Dave "MAN!" Elfman shouted.

Evergreen shook her head in exasperation "I didn't mean literally"

The crowd cheered but the cheering just got louder when Dave 'who was holding his now probably broken nose' was sent flying by a flaming fist from Romeo.

Laxus clicked his tongue "Hey Oldman get some resignation papers for Dave what's-his-name!" He called over his shoulder at Makarov who was sitting a little ways to the right.

Makarov just sighed pulling out a piece of paper "I already filled it out as soon as he left" Ooba just pointed and cackled at Makarov.

Mira yelped "Romeo sees us hide!" Roughly jumping from Laxus' shoulder Mira hid behind a table, other less crazy people just shuffled out of the way of the windows.

Both Lyon and Gray who had Natsu in a headlock leaned back to look out the window "Uh, looks like they're leaving" Gray said pointing at the retreating forms of Romeo and Chelia.

Mira gasped jumping from her hiding spot "Quickly after them!"

There was a second where people looked over to their abandoned tables where they had left their drinks and weighted whether they wanted to watch two teen kids or drink themselves under one of the many tables. Like any reasonable adult they chose to drink.

Mira looked back to see that her group of watchers had significantly diminished. Most of the Fairy girls had come along always looking for some good gossip, Kinana had stayed back to man the bar but asked to hear what happened when they got back. A few guys in the form of a slowly growing ball of fists and legs also came rolling out of the guild which had claimed Natsu, Gray and now also Lyon, Elfman, Gajeel and Bickslow. Also smart enough to stay clear of the rumble ball were Laxus and Freed who were closely following behind the girls.

Mira shrugged "Their loss" She then rubbed her hands together with a gleam in her eye "Time to watch some possible puppy love"

The girls shook their heads at Mira all except Wendy who scrunched her face in thought at Mira's words "It's not puppy love. I know that they don't like each other"

Mira turned to Wendy and the look in her eye made her try and hide behind the closest person she could find "I only said possible puppy love" Mira put her hands together "Are you jealous?"

The teasing lilt in Mira's voice caused Wendy to blush "W-what n-no, It's just that both of them told me that they don't like each other"

"And how do you know this?" Levy who was the person who Wendy hid behind asked.

"Um, they told me, I asked one of the times Romeo visited Lamia Scale during the year we were disbanded" there were gasps and smiles as the girls took in this new information.

Mira practically shoved Levy out of the way and grabbed Wendy by the shoulders "He visited you?!" Wendy frantically nodded "I want details, now!"

Wendy was quickly surrounded even the guys had stopped their fight to listen in "Oh, um, he and Romeo were training in the mountains near Lamia Scale so they would stop by a few times a month to stock up on food or for a job to get some money"

"So you two spent time together when he visited?" Lucy asked.

Wendy blushed "Well yes, but Chelia was also with us. It was a little awkward at first since he and Chelia were still mad at each other and me and Romeo didn't really know much about each other at that point" Wendy looked down and giggled "But, after that whenever he visited he would take us around the city to have fun"

Cana blinked a few times "Wow, Romeo is much more of a gentleman than I thought. Hell, with a cute girl on either arm he could give the Tri-men a run for their money" She snorted at the thought.

Evergreen let out a single laugh "He did if I remember correctly" Cana turned to her with a raised brow "Lamia Scale wasn't the only guild the boy had visited, he and his father came to the guild dead tired"

Mira clapped her hands and giggled loudly "Oh, I remember that Macao almost passed out at the bar mumbling something about it always being Vulcans" She waved her hands in a dismissive fashion "Well imagine Romeo's face when Ichiya grabbed him saying 'You have the aura and perfume of a host about you" She said lowering her voice to try and replicate Ichiya's even going as far as to sniff the air.

Laxus smirked letting out a sign of contentment "That was such sweet catharsis"

Freed Chuckled "I agree it was nice to see someone else be roped into playing host with Ichiya and his Tri-men"

"Oh, I forgot look!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mobile-lacrima "I have pictures!" All the girls crowded around Mira as she showed off a series of photos of a distraught Romeo as he was dragged by his legs into a back room of Blue Pegasus his face slowly morphing from pleading for help to resignation of his fate, the girls sweat dropped as Mira happily kept scrolling through her pictures.

"Uh wow, he sure gave up pretty quickly" Levy said looking at Mira.

Laxus grunted "He wasn't gonna get any help from any of us" The Thunder God Tribe all agreed with their leader.

Gajeel looked to both Elfman and Lisanna "What about you two, why didn't you two help the kid?"

Elfman shook his head "I was out back working, like a man!"

Lissana shrugged "It was a slow day and it was kinda funny"

"Aha, I found it!" The picture on her screen made all the girls coo, giggle and scream Romeo was stood with a forced smile his hair styled quite skilfully, wearing a bartender's uniform with Laxus grinning evilly at him in the background.

Laxus chuckled "Again, sweet catharsis"

When Mira moved onto the next picture, Wendy who had a giddy smile and a little blush at seeing Romeo dressed in her opinion quite handsomely frowned "Who are they?"

Mira smiled down a Wendy "Well, Romeo being the clever boy that he is knew that he was going to be dragged into playing as a host for the day and made a deal with Ichiya on being paid if he worked"

Laxus leaned over Mira's shoulder "Kid left for like ten minutes came back with an entire hen party" Wendy couldn't pace he look in Laxus' eyes it seemed like he was caught between annoyance and pride.

"We later found out that the lady's reservations at a hotel never went through and apparently Romeo saved their night" Lissana giggled at the memory.

Wendy smiled even though there was this weird gripping feeling around her heart, she shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Well now we know to keep our daughters away from-" Cana stopped what she was about to say and his behind a bush "Romeo and Chelia are right there!" She whispered pointing towards a bench a little ways past the bush.

Everyone in the group followed suit and hid behind the bush. Before Mira could sit Wendy pulled on her shirt looking away with a blush while pulling out her own mobile-lacrima "could I...um...get that picture of Romeo please?" She whispered.

Mira smiled widely and giggled sending the picture quickly her smile growing wider when she saw the blush on Wendy's face grow as she looked at the picture.

Wendy stuffed he mobile-lacrima away and went to hide by Gajeel and Levy.

"What are they doing?" Lyon asked not being able to see past all the Fairy tail mages in his way.

"They're sitting on a bench talking and it looks like they are staring at each other?"

Everyone looked at Wendy "I thought you said that they didn't like each other" Laki asked.

That feeling that Wendy felt when she saw the picture of Romeo with those women returned "They don't, they both told me that they don't" She whispered.

Gajeel had to grit his teeth as he felt nails bite into the skin of his arm "Uh, kid?" seeing that he wasn't getting any response and that her grip was only getting tighter "Wendy seriously that kinda hurts" Gajeel said poking her in the head.

Wendy gasped only noticing what she had done when Gajeel poked her "Oh, I am so sorry!" she was about to try and heal the wound when she caught Romeo speaking.

"Okay let's do it" Wendy's heart caught in her chest at what he meant.

Clearly all the other present Slayers had heard as they all looked at each other.

"They're moving and are they holding hands?" Mira said as she looked through a pair of binoculars were she even got them no one knows. Wendy felt that gripping feeling around her heart grow, and she didn't like it.

"Something looks weird with them" Laxus said.

Natsu nodded "Yeah why are their hands shaking so much?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes "Yeah and also why does it look like they're both scowling?"

All at once the gripping feeling left Wendy and she suddenly felt happier but also groaned face palming. She stood up and started walking to where Romeo and Chelia were.

"Wait what's going on?" Lucy asked looking around to see if she wasn't the only one kinda lost.

Wendy turned around "I forgot that this always happens when they see each other"

Lyon had the face of someone who just remembered a very vital piece of information "Ohh, yes now I remember" He looked around at the surrounding area "Shame this looks like a nice park" he then went to follow Wendy.

Erza who had finally finished her cake looked up to see Romeo and Chelia jump apart and fall into combat poses, Erza gust questioningly gestured towards he two teens.

Wendy looked over her shoulder and sighed "Whenever they see each other they fight to see who has to do anything the other says, so far Romeo hasn't won" Wendy giggled at the incredulous faces her guild mates were making "I never said when Romeo took us out he was doing it willingly"

Everyone jumped to their feet and made their way closer so that they could watch.

Romeo looked out of the side of his eye at everyone shaking his head slightly, before running at Chelia with a roar.

 **-Guild Love Child: Chelia-**

Through grit teeth I whispered to the laughing girl who I was carrying "What the hell were you about to tell her?" Chelia looked back at my blushing embarrassed face and laughed once more.

From behind my hand I heard some unintelligible mumbling, "What?" I asked, looking down at Chelia who was staring up at me with a glare which turned into a look of complete deviousness.

From behind my hand a disgusting long drag of something slimy stretched along my palm, shaking my hand to try and alleviate the disgusting wetness "Did you just lick my hand!"

Chelia chuckled "That's what you get for suffocating me with our smelly hand" Chelia waved a hand by her nose to exaggerate her point.

I stopped walking and glared at Chelia "Stop trying to avoid the question, what were you about to tell Wendy?"

Chelia crossed her arms "And I said" Chelia wagged a finger in front of my face "that it was girl talk so it was none of our business" after she said that she started to struggle in my arms "now let me go"

Okay now I was starting to get annoyed with her. Huffing I start to lower her to the ground when an evil though crosses my mind "Okay I'll let you go" Chelia made a pleased sound "Thank you" then I reared back and with all my strength tossed her into the air.

Seeing the smug smile vanish from Chelia's face as she rocketed into the air was in my opinion hilarious.

Chelia let out a high pitched scream that turned into a laugh as she flew through the sky. I cover my eyes to try and spot her through the suns glare "you having fun up there?"

Chelia giggled "Sky mage remember!" she yelled down at me doing flips mid-air, after a few seconds I knew she was just showing off.

I sigh and pick up a rock "Yeah, yeah looks like you're recovering nicely" I say as I line up a shot and fire it at an arc.

Her back is to me touches the ground "it's slow going but I'm getting there" She turns around and pulls a heart shaped wand from her waist "I have to use this to -Ow-" Before she could finish the stone I threw pelted her right between the eyes.

While she rubs the sore spot on her brow I am bent over holding my stomach in laughter. Recovering from the shock of getting hit by a stone Chelia stomps her way over to me and pokes the top of my head with her wand "What the hell was the for?!"

Wiping a tear from my eye I take a breath to calm myself "Because I hate that stupid smug face of yours and because it was funny" I chuckle again and Chelia's eye twitches.

"You hit me with a rock because it was funny?" Chelia asks angrily, I smirk and nod "Yup" Chelia pushes my shoulder and growls "Of course with your stupid midget boy mind the only thing you could think of was to throw a stone"

A vain pulsed on my head in anger "Hey! This has nothing to do with my height you big breasted bimbo!" I say also pushing her shoulder.

Chelia scoffs "Bimb- you take that back" she smirks once again pushing my shoulder "Happy feet"

I give her an incredulous look "I-I don't know that you mean" I grit my teeth and lean closer to her "Fat ass"

"Knock off Natsu"

"Air head"

Unknown to the two children butting heads and shouting insults at one another a single angry person had emerged from the guild and was making their way over to the two children.

"Hey!" said the angry man.

"Big eyes!" Chelia shouted pointed at my face.

"Pig!" I said pointing to her stomach.

"Hey!" the angry man repeated.

" **What?** " both Chelia and I said at the same time looking at the person who interrupted us.

"I'm sick and tired of this stupid guild all you do is sit around, drink, fight and wonder on who loves who" the angry man makes a retching sound "but the most laughable thing I heard so far was that you could kick my ass" the angry man sneers "You're just a little midget"

I have no idea what this guy was talking about but before I could say anything Chelia took a step forward "Now listen here buddy I don't know what you're going on about but we were talking"

I saw the angry guy who I now remember seeing around the guild a few times while I was recovering barely give Chelia a glance "Not talking to you girly" and with a flash of light I heard Chelia fall back to the ground covering her eyes.

I reach out a grab the guy by his collar "What the hell dude!" the guy looks momentarily put off by the strength I used to pull him to my level but then took on a look of pure disinterest "Oh very scary a little what's a little kid gonna do" He starts to laugh and tries to straighten up but is yanked back down to my level.

"I'm going to kick your ass okay" I say with a faux smile before I bash my head into his with a sickening crack coming from his nose.

The guy rears back covering his now bleeding nose. With a bored look I punch him directly in the chest with a flaming fist knocking the air out of the guy's lungs and also sending him flying.

I heard a few cheers from the guild and looked to the windows where all of them were filled to the brim with wide eyed mages who were trying and failing to hide, shaking my head I help Chelia, who was still wiping away the blindness from her eyes, back up.

"You okay?" I ask Chelia.

Chelia nodded pulling one of her fists away from her eye and testing her sight "Yeah, I'm good"

"Wanna take a walk" I point over my shoulder at the guild "because we have a few onlookers" Chelia squints her eyes at the guild "I can barely see but yeah, okay"

Chelia rubbed at her eyes and sighed before tentatively reaching out and holding the edge of my shirt "Stupid light mage, Ugh, I can't see" I laughed under my breath and Chelia bumped me with her hip angrily as we walked "Just guide me while I get my bearings back"

I set a leisurely pace as we walked in the direction of the park "Okay okay sorry, so what was that wand thing you were waving around about?"

Chelia smiled "Oh, this?" With a spin and a flourish Chelia pulls back out her heart wand but right at the end of the flourish she lands and trips on a rock. Luckily I was right there to catch her "Uh, this is something Sherry got me to help focus my magic while it recovers" standing up after explaining she brushes herself off and shows me her wand.

"Oh cool, a little weird looking for my tastes but still cool" Chelia gasps and holds the wand to her chest "This isn't "cool" its love!" I shake my head mumbling 'of course it is'

"Wait, you can still use magic right" Chelia gives me a look that said 'duh' "And that wand focus' said magic" Chelia tilts her head in question "Why don't you just" I make a motion of tapping my head with an illusory wand.

Chelia stops for a second before blushing and using her magic to heal her injury "Just because I forgot I could do that doesn't mean anything!" I laugh "Whatever you say air head"

We walk for a little while passing by people who recognise both me as a Fairy Tail mage and Chelia as both an Idol and member of Lamia scale, when we reach the park I notice a few more people than usual and others that looked like they were setting up a large venue.

I look at Chelia "Hmm, I didn't know that there was gonna be a festival" Chelia hummed in thought "Something like that"

We find a bench to sit on and watch people rush to and fro getting ready for the festival "So what were you gonna say to Wendy" I ask twiddling my thumbs,

That stupid smug smile is back on Chelia's face "I wasn't gonna tell her that you like her or anything if that's what you're thinking"

I stutter a response "W-what n-noo hehe...I just thought you were gonna make fun of me...or something" Chelia laughs and grabs my cheek "Aww, aren't you just adorable" I angrily shake her off.

I huff and look at Chelia's smug face she looks like she's about to laugh "If you want I could put in a good word for you" I stare at her for a second and know instantly where this is going.

We've had this talk before and it's always ended the same way "Okay" I sigh "If I win, you have to be my wing-woman and help my stupid male self in the way of obtaining a girlfriend..." I look at Chelia again and she's rolling her hand "With your bountiful knowledge of the heart, oh wondrous beautiful love master" Chelia nodded happily at the spiel that had been slowly growing after every bet that Romeo lost.

"And I win you have to...Hmm I'll think of something" Chelia laughs and I mumble 'you always do' we shake hands and smile at each other.

"Go easy on me okay I'm still recovering" Chelia batted her eyes with a cutesy voice, I snorted "Yeah, not happening" Chelia clicks her tongue and stands up from the bench.

"Okay" I jump up and do a few stretches walking a bit down the path away from Chelia as she does the same going the other way. From the corner of my eye I can see a few members of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale walking towards us. I shake my head getting into a fighting stance, evening out my breaths and narrowing my eyes at Chelia with a determined glare because this time I will beat her.

A second passes as the passers-by clear the immediate area pointing and whispering at the two teenagers who were giving off and aura of power in the middle of the park. Not noticing them both me and Chelia nod at each other and with a roar I jump at her.

 **-Romeo's guide to defeating Fair-Lamia Scale-**

A thing I learned from the many fights I had lost against Chelia, is that you do not let her go first and you don't let her back away either. Leave no room to breathe because if I let her breathe she bellows and that hurts like hell.

Stopping just short of her, I cut off my roar and point behind her "Hey what's that?" Chelia snorted letting out a breath and rolling her eyes as if saying _'Like that would work'_ but that gave me the initiative and I used it.

As Chelia was rolling her eyes I dropped low and kicked her feet out from beneath her, which seemed to catch her off guard because she fell with a startled squeak. I surge forward trying to keep the upper hand.

With Chelia on the ground I summon up my magic and punch downwards **"Rainbow fire - "**... Before my attack could connect with my target Chelia decided that she had enough of me having the high ground and rolled out of the way of my fist. As it connects with the ground the magic circle I made sears a flame into the ground.

"Ha, nice try" Chelia says spinning her wand in her hand as wisps of air begin to dance around her "You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that" Chelia let out a snort of laughter as I sneered at her "I could see that punch coming from a mile away"

Shaking my hand from that light sting of punching the ground I continue sneering at Chelia "Oh yeah? What if I wanted you to see it, huh" Chelia giggled at my lousy attempt at backtalk.

"Uh-huh" Chelia looked unimpressed and flicked her wand in my direction **"Aided - Sky Arrow"** My eyes widen as I attempt to dodge out of the way but I was a little slow and the arrow nicked me slightly.

Growling I once again jump at Chelia **"Rainbow Fire -"…** Who easily dodges with such ease that she even does a little pirouette. Once again my fist connects with the ground and my magic sears into it.

As I turn around I see Chelia shake her head in disbelief "Wow and I thought I would have trouble because of my handicap" Chelia giggles, while spinning her wand and pointing it at her open hand "I wonder what I'll have you do when I win this time" The wisps of air pool in her hand and turn black while growing larger and larger until finally she points forward **"Aided – Sky God's Half Boreas"**

"Shit!" I exclaim as I run forward. ' _I guess it's time to test a new spell'_ Instead of trying to dodge or block her spell I run directly toward it, from the gasps and cheers of the growing crowd no one expected me to do that. Right before her spell connected with my person I dropped down and lay flat on the ground and activated my magic

To all the onlookers it was as if I was swallowed up by a dark tornado and was being ripped to shreds by the whistling winds.

Over with the Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale crew most if not all of them were shocked silent.

"What?" Bickslow said looking at the weird display of bravery? Or whatever it was they believed Romeo doing, following his question Bickslow's babies chimed in with their own chirping of 'What's'

Natsu was sweating slightly with one arm extended and the other in a cone in front of his face "Go…Romeo…" he tried to call out in support looking left and right at his friends to try and see if they knew what was happening.

Wendy had her hands on her cheeks and her mouth open in shocked disbelief, the abruptness at which Romeo had flung himself into Chelia's spell caught her so off guard that she was stuck rooted in her spot, the thought of going to try and heal Romeo being overridden by her own fear.

Lucy looked at her friends "Someone go help him!" she said hitting Natsu on the back to try and get him to move.

Natsu made to jump in and save Romeo but was stopped when Laxus put out an arm to stop him "Hold on a sec the kid was up to something before he jumped into her spell" he told Natsu before looking down and mumbling "I think"

Cana slightly sober from watching Romeo getting diced by the winds nods in agreement with Laxus "Yeah, I'm sure the kid has a plan. He's not like Natsu and wouldn't just rush in" Before also looking down and mumbling "I hope"

As the try to decide if they should help or not, Chelia's spell was cut off.

 _Ow Damn that smarts! What the hell was I thinking? Sure the plan seemed good at the time but ouch it really hurts…how long is she going to keep channelling this spell for?_

As if to answer my pleas the winds above my head ceased and I stood with a breath of relief.

"What the hell was that?" Chelia was shaking from the thought of what she almost did "I thought I killed you!" Angry tears were forming in her eyes "You idiot!"

Looking myself over I only had a few bad cuts on my arms and back but nothing fatal "I'm fine though"

"That's not the point, You Idiot!" Chelia yelled, someone from the audience that our fight has accrued must have agreed with her because looking around at the angry faces of my friends from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, they must not have liked me jumping into her winds.

Sheepishly I chuckle "Whoops" I try and give my best smile but that only makes Chelia madder.

"After I beat the hell out of you you're going to owe me for making me think that I killed you, got it? She said cracking her knuckles and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Backing up slightly I nervously look around for a route of escape "Uhh, sure whatever you want" I stop backing up and gulp "You mean that I'll owe you because of our usual bet right?"

Giggling evilly Chelia taps her chin with her wand in thought "Hmm, nope you'll owe double" she says sending two spinning **"Aided - Sky Arrows"** at me.

Right before they could connect I grin and with a wave of heat both of the arrows are blown slightly of course harmlessly flying behind me "What was it you said" I snap my fingers in mock realisation "You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that"

"What did you do?" narrowing her eyes she sends another two **"Aided - Sky Arrows"** at me both once again look like they are about to hit before missing entirely "What the hell?"

Wiping the sweat from my brow I let out a shaky breath and point down at the ground "I call this the **"Hot Box"** I got the name from Wakaba" _I still don't know what he and dad were talking about but the name was cool._ "You didn't notice but every time you dodged one of my attacks I was setting this up"

Taking another breath I unconsciously unbutton the top two buttons on my shirt "I can superheat areas around me and lucky me that means I can partially redirect your wind attacks" I grin at her but falter slightly damn I feel like I'm in a volcano, I should finish this quickly or I'm going to burn myself out…literally.

Chelia growls looking for an opening "That's cheating" finding that she can't use any long range attacks and a bit apprehensive on using **"Aided – Sky God's Half Boreas"** again she does the only thing she could think of and runs directly at me.

Still trying to catch my breath and eyes slightly blurry from the heat haze I barely dodge the fist that comes barrelling towards my face "whoa" without a second thought I shoot out with an upper cut of my own.

The fight quickly devolves into a flurry of punches and kicks of dodging and redirecting it's honestly an impressive display to anyone watching but to anyone with a trained eye they knew with all my jumping around if this becomes a war of attrition I would lose.

 _Shit think Romeo how can you win this… damn it's hot. Why couldn't she keep attacking from a distance?_ Pushing one of Chelias fists to the side I go in for a punch to her gut which she catches and before I know it I'm flipped over her shoulder, catching myself mid-air I land on my feet Chelia switches her grip on me and I grab her collar and for a few moments we are face to face caught in a grapple.

As both of us look at each other both trying to gain the upper hand faces sweating from both exertion and my spell an Idea pops into my head "Heh"

"What are you laughing at" Chelia asks once again trying to either twist one of my arms or drop me to the ground all thoughts of using magic to aid her gone along with her wand which was thrown from her hands in the ensuing melee.

I smile enigmatically and utter one word "Hugs" ignoring Chelias confused face, I quickly use that confusion breaking the grapple and encompassing her stomach in a tight hug forcing the air from her lungs.

Chelia claws at my head and shoulders trying to push me away "get…off…of...me" she says with her limited lung capacity.

Praying that this will work I activate the spell that I used to redirect Chelias attacks this time just using it to envelop both of us in a wall of pure heat.

"Wha-"Chelia tries to get out some words but can't because of the heat billowing past her face.

We both stay there for a few seconds as the heat from my spell washes over us in waves, as I begin to think that I might pass-out from exhaustion I feel Chelia tap my shoulder her grip on me gone lax noticing this I stop my spell, to both of our reliefs.

Chelia falls to her knees crawling over to her wand and begins blowing cool air into her own face and lets out a sigh of bliss.

I fall backwards and breathe clean air and raise a fist of victory into the air. Too bad it was a short lived victory. As I was sitting up I was bowled over by an angry blue blur and small fists started to pound into my chest "You You stupid…boy!" the fists begin punching once again "I can't believe you!"

Coughing I try and push myself up "W-Wendy?" the punches stop before starting again "Ow, stop" there's no real strength in any of her punches, but that's not to say there's no strength they still hurt "What" She added a little more strength to her next few punches "Ow, what did I do?"

"What did I do" Wendy mimics mockingly taking some people aback "You almost killed yourself" She accentuates all her words with punches each stronger than the last "Right after" She stopped punching but now stared at me with a glint in her eyes that left me as breathless as her punches "Not even an hour! And hour! After you left the infirmary"

"Umm" Still lightheaded from my fight with Chelia and now slightly winded from this extremely scary Wendy I look around for help the crowd has mostly dispersed finding that the fight has mostly ended and have returned to what they were doing the Member from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale have huddled together with differing looks of embarrassment, Giddiness/Delight and looks of (I don't even know)

My silent pleas towards them go entirely either unnoticed or completely denied, leaving only one means of help. I sigh and look toward Chelia who is watching with an all too smug look on her face, I sigh and ask silently for help, she looks thoughtful for a second before adding a grin to her all to smug face and points at me mouthing 'The usual bet'

It takes me a second to realise what she means, I won the fight so she has to do anything I want and unluckily for me Wendy seems to have caught her breath and was rearing up to start a second round of telling me off and…wait when did she cast an enhancement spell on herself?

I quickly look to Chelia and nod my head and give her thumbs up trying anything to get across that I agree to her terms, luckily for me she got the message and was behind Wendy in a second.

"Wendy" Chelia says causing Wendy to angrily snap her head towards her Chelia simply laughs and points down and behind herself.

Wendy takes a second looks down at herself as she sits straddling me her face twitching in realisation and then leans to look behind Chelia at the giggling gaggle of Mages who wave at her, Wendy is off of me before I could blink, trying to disappear behind Chelia, I would have found it funny if I wasn't currently terrified of her at the moment.

Lucy exits the group of giggling and sneering mages to help me up "We were going to tell you off for worrying us for being an idiot but I think Wendy got that message through well enough" Lucy patted me on the back before returning to the group which now encompassed both Wendy and Chelia and somehow all the male mages were ejected from the huddle and were converging on me.

I'm so very confused about what's happening right now my exhausted beaten mind can barely take in what was happening. Chelia's head poked out from the group of girls "we're going to go to Wendy's so I can clean up, I'll see you tomorrow Romeo remember you owe me" and with that the group of girls departed.

Looking sown at my hands a feeling of I don't even know what falls over me "I won the fight but why does it feel like I've lost?" a myriad of hand pat my shoulders back and head as the faces of my fellow male mages look at me with understanding and solidarity.

I look around and fear creeps up my spine "It's always going to be like this isn't it?" grunts and solemn nods of admittance.

I just nod trying to accept reality "This is a tough truth to find out at my age"

Natsu kneels down his hands on my shoulders as if to impart so out of character knowledge "We just enjoy the battles that we win while we can, Because-"

A man with a sign interrupts him by coughing "Um are you by any chance mages from Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale?" sceptically we say yes "Oh good I don't know why but, excuse me" placing the stake of the sign into the ground I feel nothing but dread, then the man pulls out a smaller sign and nail that slightly below the larger sign "And which of you is Romeo?" I'm already on my knees looking at the sign as I raise my hand, the man hands me a letter and leaves.

The sign in front of us says the following.

 _Come see the Sky Sisters tomorrow here in Magnolia park._ And the smaller sign says _with special super-secret guest appearance._

With shaking hands I open the letter it seems that the scrawl was hastily written and only say 'you owe me remember'

Natsu looks down at my completely defeated form "Because we will never ever win the war against them" he finishes.

The male mages disperse leaving me to my thoughts after a few minutes and many weird stares from passer-by's I stand and sniff the air "I need a shower"

* * *

 **Boo.**

 **Leave a review plox**

 **Hope you liked the chapter - Crono**


End file.
